


They're Playing Our Song

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-14
Updated: 2003-11-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	They're Playing Our Song

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**They’re Playing Our Song**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Pairing(s):** CJ/Toby  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.  
**Summary:** A Sequel to ‘"Home Is Where The Heart Is"  
**Spoiler:** Post Ep for Commencement – now completely and utterly AU  
**Author's Note:** This is all Rhonda’s fault. And for Kate and Carmit – what a night! 

“Donna?”

“Josh?”

Josh sidled up to Donna’s desk and waited to see if she would stop work or just ignore him. She ignored him. So... 

“Have you noticed something odd?” He muttered out of the side of his mouth, eyes darting this way and that, scanning the room in case the subject(s) of his concern came within earshot.

“You are no odder than usual, Josh, and for that I am very grateful.” Donna carried on reading her file.

“No – not with me, although I resent that remark, along with all the others that you hurl my way with gay abandon.” Donna raised an eyebrow, but didn’t look up.

“Gay abandon?”

“Oh, just forget the ‘gay abandon’ and tell me what you think is going on with Toby and CJ!” Josh raised his voice, forgetting his quest for secrecy in his irritation and then clamped a hand over his own mouth in an attempt to shove the words back down his throat.

At least he had Donna’s attention now. And Ginger’s. And Bonnie’s. And Will’s ( he just happened to be passing through at the time... ). They all followed him into his office and Donna shut the door behind them.

“Well, you must have noticed what’s been happening over the last couple of weeks?” Josh pleaded.

“You tell us what you think you think you know, Josh. And we’ll either confirm it or laugh ourselves senseless at your expense. You know, the way we usually do.” Donna looked serenely at her boss, who was pacing in the very small space left in his office that wasn’t taken up by smirking colleagues.

“Well, it was a couple of Saturdays ago and...”

*

“Toby, I can’t believe you let Josh talk you into coming in this afternoon. And more importantly, I can’t believe you let him talk you into talking me into it.” CJ collapsed on Toby’s office couch.

“CJ, quit whining!” Toby looked up from the piles of paper that were randomly placed all over the floor. “Josh is a friend...” He frowned at the scornful look on CJ’s face in an effort not to smile. “He IS a friend. The fact that he just happens to have misplaced the fax Donna got from Sam yesterday  ...”

“And that he is going to pay so dearly for...” CJ got down on her hands and knees too. “Toby, you wouldn’t be the kind of friend who might just have found that missing fax, but who considers it more sport to make sure it isn’t found for a couple more hours? Would you? Toby?” She grinned. “You have a true machiavellian streak, Pokey. I’m so glad I’m on your team.” And she winked at him.

“Hey, guys!” Josh barged into the room carrying Donna’s radio. “Music while we hunt!”

CJ stood. “Josh, if Donna finds out that you’ve taken her radio, as well as losing that fax, you are going to be in oh so many kinds of trouble. You know she has the stations preset -  if you mess it up there’ll be hell to pay.”

“You have no faith in me, Claudia Jean. Don’t look at me like that! Get back down on your knees and search, woman. I’m sure I brought the paper in here to show Toby.” He placed the radio on Toby’s desk and switched it on. “I’ll find something soothing and conducive to hard manual labor...”

*

“So,” Josh continued, ignoring the glare he was receiving from Donna, “I  turned the radio on and - You listen to such rubbish, Donna...” Another glare. “Well after much ‘discussion’ we settled on NPR. Some kind of classical stuff – and I know, I know! I was fine with it. Just CJ and Toby got a little strange...”

*

“This is nice, Josh. I didn’t know you were such a cultured man.” CJ was sprawled on the office floor, leafing casually through paper she now knew was a diversion. “Bit of an easy listening classical experience though, isn’t it? I mean, where’s your Messiaen? Where’s your Webern?” 

“Stop pretending you know what you’re talking about, CJ!” Josh smirked. “We all know about your Monkees fixation...wait!” He looked up. “I know this one! Hey – it’s... it’s...”

The familiar tones of Ravel’s Bolero started to pulsate through the office. Toby froze in his position on the floor. He could feel his pulse start to race and then that familiar tightening in his groin. He looked across at CJ. She was staring at him, her mouth slightly open and her tongue peeking between her lips. Toby could see the flush spread across her neck and up her cheeks and her chest rise and fall as her breathing quickened. He stood suddenly and strode across his office, extending his hand to her and pulling her rapidly to her feet. Without another word, they left the room. Josh watched in complete amazement as they almost ran across the Bullpen  and out of sight.

*

“And I sat there. For twenty minutes. By myself.” Josh stated, looking round in satisfaction at those congregated in his office. Noting the indifference, if not disbelief on their faces, he continued, plaintively,  “They were gone for twenty minutes!”

* 

“Quick! In here!” CJ pulled Toby into a small windowless office almost identical to the one occupied by Ainsley Hayes some time before. She turned to lock the door and his arms were suddenly round her, pulling at her T-shirt, desperate to get it over her head so that he could reach her bra and then her breasts. She slapped at his hands, urging him to undress himself while she removed her jeans and panties.

Then she was kissing him. Sucking and pulling and licking as she held his head with both her hands, pressing her hips to his and gasping as he hitched her leg over his hip and pushed into her. 

Faster and faster he thrust, lowering his head to nip at her shoulder, his breathing ragged, unbelievably turned on by the music in his head and the memory of the taste of her. 

CJ lifted her hands to her breasts, plucking at her nipples with her fingers, aroused beyond all bearing by his touch and the heat inside her. She really thought she might pass out if she didn’t come soon. 

Toby thrust hard once more, slipping his hand between them and sending her shaking and sobbing into orgasm with him. 

They untangled themselves reluctantly, wanting to maintain the erotic contact but understanding the full horror of what they had just done and where they'd done it.

“Oh God, Toby!” CJ moaned into his ear, lowering her leg and feeling all her forty- three years. “We have a bed at home. We have been spending more time there than here recently – what is wrong with us?”

Toby ran his hands around her lower back, rubbing at the stiffness he knew she was feeling. “I can’t help it. You drive me crazy. And when that music started, well... I just had to have you. You didn’t seem to object!”

“Come on. Let’s get dressed and get back to Josh. Goodness knows what he must be thinking.” CJ retrieved her clothes from the heap on the floor and started to dress herself.

“You head for the car. I’ll get back to Josh. I’ll let him find the fax... that should thrill him enough to distract him from where we have been and what we might have been doing.” Toby planted a soft kiss on CJ’s mouth and buttoned up his shirt.

*

“And then,” Josh ran his hand through his hair, “Toby appeared at the office door...”

*

“Hey, Josh. Try looking in my left hand drawer. We’re off. See you Monday.”

*

“And there was the fax. It had been there all along – and he had known it. I tell you! There’s something going on. They ‘re acting, I don’t know, kind of weird.” Josh perched on the edge of his desk.

“Weird?” Ginger asked, smiling at Bonnie. “Weirder than normal?”

“Wait, Ginger!” Now Will spoke. “Don’t you remember what happened the night of that reception last week? You know the one where the kids’ orchestra was playing. They’d won some kind of divisional heat and were gonna represent the State in a grand final next month.” Will put the tips of his fingers together and pressed them to his mouth. The others waited expectantly – Will worked closely with Toby and CJ, and his observational skills were more widely respected than Josh’s often fantastical ramblings.

*

“Smile, Will! It’s the done thing at these receptions. However dire the company or the entertainment, you must try to look interested and vivacious.” CJ nodded to an acquaintance across the room. 

“I don’t see Toby looking vivacious,” muttered Will. “Come to think of it, Toby only has two expressions: annoyed and more annoyed.”

“Be careful now, Will, that is the co-owner of my house you are talking about. Anyway, since he became a father, he has added another expression to his repertoire: sappy. He just doesn’t choose to show it to you.” CJ  began a stately walk around the ballroom, her arm hooked in his, smiling graciously as she went. “Mingle, Will, mingle and smile; you don’t get to my elevated position without mingling and smiling!”

“I thought your elevated position was hereditary, CJ. Ouch!” Will disengaged his arm and moved his foot quickly out from underneath CJ’s three inch heel.

“You don’t get to my elevated position without being able to punish invisibly. So watch your step, new boy.”  CJ increased her stride and glided away from him, moving quickly over to Leo and the President, who were waiting for the performance to begin.

Will limped over towards the buffet table.  He needed a some ice for his foot and some spiked punch for his disposition, if he could find it.

*

“CJ was on top form that night,” Will explained. “The epitome of professionalism. Which made what followed seem so out of character."

*

“CJ.” President Bartlet nodded to the tall woman as she approached. “Are we ready to start?”

“I think so, Sir. The senior staff are all present, and the guests are expecting the performance to begin in a few minutes.” CJ looked around the room, verifying the information she had just given. She could see everyone... except Toby. “Oh, one minute, Mr. President, I think Toby may have disappeared for a moment. I’ll just...”

“Stay there, CJ. I’ll find him and return him to the fold. Get things underway, these kids have waited long enough.” Leo turned and left the room in search of the errant Communications Director.

An expectant hush fell over the room, followed by the sound of the young musicians tuning their instruments. The President leaned towards CJ and whispered, 

“Do you happen to know the program tonight?”

“No, Sir. The final version was left on my desk and I forgot to pick it up. We have been through several changes and I believe I was left out of the loop on the ultimate decision. I’m going to have to let them surprise me.”

CJ caught Leo and Toby’s entrance out of the corner of her eye. Her stomach turned as she watched her lover whisper something to Will, his face showing the more annoyed version of his two expressions. She allowed herself to daydream a little, thinking happily of the secret they shared from the rest of the world. Regular sex was doing wonders for her complexion, and for Toby’s waistline. The orchestra’s capable performance soothed her and she allowed herself to catch Toby’s eye across the room. He was staring straight back at her, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. She winked at him, grinning at the shock on his face. He was appalled at the brazenness of her action, and so was she really. She just couldn’t seem to help herself.

* 

“I saw CJ wink at Toby.” Will’s voice rose as he described  what he had seen. “Now tell them, Ginger, what you saw when Leo came back to fetch Toby...”

Ginger looked bemused. “Well, I don’t know whether this is relevant, but Toby was in CJ’s office when Leo came running back into the West Wing.”

*

“Toby, what the hell are you doing in there? The President wants to start!”

“Leo – have you seen this? It’s the program for tonight.” Toby was looking ashen as he held the type written paper in his hand.

“I don’t care if it’s a check for a million dollars, get out here, Toby. Everyone is waiting for you.” Leo stared at the other man, daring him to disobey.

“I don’t think I can, I need to see CJ...” Toby stuttered.

“For God’s sake, man, you live with the woman – tell her whatever it is on the way home. Now, listen to me, if Josh can stand to be in there listening to that music, then I’m sure that you can pull yourself together enough to put on a presentable front. Understood?”

Toby nodded.

“Good. Now come on.”

*

“He looked really shaken -  Toby, I mean,” added Ginger.

“Oh... I’m sure there’s more?” Donna licked her lips in anticipation. She had a sixth sense for this kind of thing and she was sure that they were onto something.

“Yes,” stated Will.

*

Toby watched CJ from across the room. He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the food he had eaten that day. He knew what was coming next, and he could already feel the stirrings of desire for the woman staring at him. When she winked, he felt all the blood drain from his face, but not from other parts of his anatomy. And especially not now he could hear the percussion section of the orchestra begin the music he had come to know so well. The whole world closed in on him and he felt himself sway.

CJ heard the opening bars of the Bolero and her heart somersaulted. Toby was standing motionless opposite her, his eyes fixed on hers. She thought she saw him sway and then catch himself. Her knees trembled and she crossed her arms in front of her, praying that her breasts would cooperate and that the sheer gown would not betray her desire. She closed her eyes and swallowed. As the melody grew and the drums urged the strings to keep up with them, CJ found it difficult to breathe. She was on fire. She closed her eyes, trying to blot out the face that filled her mind and her heart; tried to control the ache in her thighs and her groin. She moaned. She was sure that she had moaned. She shook her head to clear her vision and opened her eyes to find the First Lady looking at her with curiosity. CJ muttered something to excuse herself and, with trembling legs, made her way to the door. She could tell he was watching her, and she could only hope that he would follow her and make her whole again.

Once in her office, CJ grabbed her coat and briefcase. She would have to plead illness – there was no way that she could go back to the reception – and get the car service to take her home.

*

“Toby looked sick. CJ had left the ballroom, and Toby looked sick. I’m sure that it was only Leo’s stare that was keeping him there.” Will looked worried. “Now I’ve heard what Josh has to say and you’ve all heard how Ginger heard Toby say he needed to see CJ, together with the way she left the reception... Maybe ... maybe CJ is sick?”

There was an awkward silence in the room.

Then suddenly Donna spoke, her expression a blend of excitement and cunning. “I don’t think that CJ is sick. At least not in the way you all think she is.” She stood up and straightened her skirt. “Let everyone know that we are going to throw a surprise house-warming party for CJ and Toby tonight. We’ll take wine and beer, and we can organize food to be delivered when we get there.”

Josh started to protest, “Donna, do you really think... ?”

“Yes, Josh I do. I really think we need to pay them a visit – wish them well in their new home. I mean, have any of us been to see this house built in heaven yet? No – I didn’t think so. Well, it’s time. It’s time. Will, can you mention it to Leo? See if he wants to join us. I’ll see Margaret and Ed and Larry. Let’s say nine o’clock.”

They filed out of Josh’s office, leaving him wondering just what he had started.

*

“Ready to go, CJ?” Toby leaned against CJ’s office door, coat and case in hand. They had given up on the pretence of arriving separately. If one needed to work late, then the other took the car and let the car service take the strain. It was working well.

“Yep. Just one minute.” CJ closed her laptop and picked up her things. “So, lover boy, what plans do you have for me tonight then?” She leaned close and whispered as she passed him in the door way.

“Oh, I thought a little dinner and a glass or two of wine. Some music...” Toby raised his eyebrows in what could only be described as a leer.

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll mention that expression to Will. He might get the wrong idea about you, Romeo.”

Toby smiled and took her elbow as they left the office.

*

“Okay, everyone ready?” Donna was in charge. "Who’s riding with me and Josh and who’s going with Leo and Margaret?”

General mayhem and confusion reigned for just a few moments until the two parties were organized. 

*

“Mmmmm, Toby?”

“Yes, CJ?” he nuzzled her neck.

“Do you think there’s something wrong with us? I mean just how good can this much sex be for us? Oh... do that again!”

Toby took CJ’s breast in his mouth and ran his fingers over her stomach. He felt her start to tremble.

“I think I could go again...ah...harder... yes ... let’s do it again. Where’s the remote?”

The familiar strains of Ravel filled the living room as CJ rolled Toby onto his back and straddled him, moving up and down in time to the music, feeling him harden inside her.

*

The two cars pulled up outside the house.

“What’s that noise?” Leo was the first out and up the garden path. “Why is that tune familiar? Margaret?”

Margaret followed Donna to the front door, smiling. “I think we’re about to find out, Leo.”

There was a loud crash and a shout. 

“Donna!”

“Oh God, Josh, ruin the surprise, why don’t you?” She ran to pick him up from the bush he had walked into.

Leo was knocking at the door.

*

“Toby? What’s that noise?” CJ unwrapped herself from Toby’s arms and sat up. She grabbed her robe and walked to the window to look out.

“OH GOD!” she croaked.

“What? What is it?” Toby scrambled to his feet and ran to the window. As he pulled the curtain to one side he saw Leo standing there holding a large potted plant.

And Leo saw Toby. Stark naked.

They stared at each other for several seconds until Leo nodded his head once and Toby let the curtain fall. As he reached for his pants, he heard Leo’s voice.

“I think you know why we need to give them a little time.” Leo paused. “And well done, Donna. I think that you and the First Lady are the only ones who've guessed what our two lovebirds’ secret is.” He turned round. “Right, I think that’s long enough. Let’s get in there and party...”

*

Josh sat next to CJ and Toby on the large and comfortable couch. Once the wine had flowed, the embarrassment had ebbed and everyone had seemed to enjoy themselves.

“Hey, guys. Can you tell me why you ran out on me the other week when we were looking for that fax?” Josh turned his head to peer at his friends.

Will piped up from his place on the floor, “And why the quick exit from the reception last week?”

“Ah. Well the answer is somewhat simple. And somewhat trite.” Toby squeezed CJ’s hand and kissed her softly on the lips. “They were playing our song.”

The End


End file.
